realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vipions
What makes man different from viper, is man must learn to fight, ambush, and move silently. For the viper, it is all born as instinct. If you see a Vipion before it attacks, then be reassured: it is not a Vipion. '' '' Description Known as "Wyngakahcoatl" or "Snakes of Wyngakah" to the Atzlanders, Vipions are very slender and flexible creatures. They have nine senses, with two dedicated each to smelling, hearing, and seeing. These senses make it almost uniquely impossible to use illusions or shapeshifting to fool them. Not only do they have these extraordinarily sensory abilities, but they are born with the natural instincts of an ambush-predator and need never ''learn ''how to skulk about silently and attack their prey when least expected. To make them even more frightening than they already are, Vipions subsist upon ''blood. ''Only something as naturally devious as the Vipion could be a creation of Wyngakah. Fortunately for all: the hypersensitive flesh of the Vipion makes them very poorly suited to wet environments, limiting them to very dry areas such as the Gama Nuevan desert and its many canyons. Culture To say the Vipions don't have culture would be entirely untrue. By human standards, the Vipion is a barbaric monstrosity of Gama Nueve. When exploring their "culture," this is heavily reinforced. Vipions are hunters, but they are also herders, to an extent. Merchants and ranchers have often seen their cattle killed in the night, and the young stolen -- only to eventually learn that the Vipions took them to raise as blood-cattle. Due to the alpha-predatory nature of the Vipions, they will do the same with humans, elves, and anything else they can drink the blood of. Pits have been found in Vipion nests, where many generations of humans are kept; forcibly bred and used as a steady source of blood in times when the hunt is uncertain. Vipions do not practice any form of magic, nor do they bind themselves to any form of religion. Their status amongst each other is entirely equal, with each contributing to the nest in any way possible. The weapons and tools of vipions are almost universally made of bone, their abilities to carve and craft with these goes unrivaled. A bone-blade genuinely crafted by Vipion hands is as deadly and sharp as steel. Affiliation Vipions are thought to be heavily affiliated with the God of Gama Nueve, Wyngakah. Nobody has ever been able to quite "ask" a Vipion if this is true or not, though it is the Gods themselves who know better than to believe otherwise. Atzlanders are often thought to be affiliated with Vipions, due to their practice of sacrificing willing individuals to the Vipion nests. However, of all the races and creatures of Midgard, Vipions cannot be negotiated with in any form or way. Famous Members As a whole, Vipions are famous for their predatory nature and prowess as hunters. No single Vipion has ever been named as deadlier than the rest. See Also Return to Beastfolk to see other beast races, or the Index of Races to see all races. Or consider checking out one of the other reptilean races, including Lizardfolk, Kobolds, or Troglodytes. Category:Races Category:Beastfolk